Showmance
Showmance is the second episode in ''Glee'''s first season. It advances the love triangles between Rachel, Finn, and Quinn and Emma, Will, and Terri in addition to an antagonistic Sue Sylvester who begins to conspire against New Directions. The title is a pun on the words show, referring to New Directions performing in front of the school, and romance, alluding to the Finn-Rachel-Quinn love-triangle. This also is the first time the character Brittany is seen who would later be promoted to a regular in season two. It is written by the series creators, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan and was directed by Ryan Murphy. It is the second and final episode that they have all written an episode together. Plot Sue informs Will that his club must have twelve members to be eligible to compete at Regionals. Will decides to have New Directions perform in a school assembly, hoping to recruit new members. The group is opposed to his choice of song—''Le Freak'' by Chic, so as a compromise, Will suggests they also learn Gold Digger by Kanye West. Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn. Quinn and the other members try to pick on Rachel, but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn in the process. Rachel also convinces the glee club members to secretly change their performance to Push It by Salt-n-Pepa. The song is well received by the student body, however complaints from parents lead Principal Figgins to compile a list of pre-approved, sanitary songs which New Directions must choose from in future. Though it appears the Glee club may be gaining popularity, we see this is not the case as that would ruin the plot of the show. Will is angry with Rachel for her actions as it might ruin chances of them getting new members, so when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany audition for the club with a tongue-in-cheek rendition of I Say a Little Prayer, he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo in Don't Stop Believin ''by Journey. Sue later recruits Quinn to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. - At home, Will is being pushed by Terri to find a second job so that they can afford to move into a new house before the birth of their child. He begins working at the school as a janitor after hours, and shares a romantic moment with Emma. Ken observes them, and warns Emma not to become Will's rebound girl. When Will asks her to meet with him after school again, Emma turns him down, having accepted a date with Ken. Terri discovers that she is actually experiencing a hysterical pregnancy but decides to lie to Will that they are having a son. She tells him to quit working as a janitor, offering up use of her craft room as a nursery for the baby so they do not need to move. Following a private rehearsal, Finn and Rachel kiss, but he is suddenly overwhelmed, and experiences premature ejaculation. Embarrassed, he leaves, telling her to forget that their tryst happened, and goes back to Quinn. The episode ends with a dismayed Rachel singing Rihanna's ''Take a Bow with Mercedes and Tina singing backup. Songs Background Songs * Ain't That a Kick in the Head by Zoom Karaoke in the style of Dean Martin. (Will arrives at school, Kurt gets thrown in the dumpster again). *'Looking Back 'by Kerry Muzzey. ''(During the Wemma scene as well as the Finchel kiss scene). Guest Stars Guest Cast *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Kenneth Choi as Dr. Wu *Valorie Hubbard as Peggy, the real estate agent Co-Stars *Ethan, Aidan and Ben Freedman as Giardi triplets *Jacob Hashem as Amir *Michael Loeffelholz as Phil Giardi *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Trivia *When talking with Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester says, "I'm not sure that anyone wants to swim over to your island of misfit toys." This is a clear reference to the TV special ''Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer". *Principal Figgins gives Will a list of songs, all of which have "either Jesus or Balloons in the title." However, after Quinn's performance of I Say a Little Prayer, the list is ignored without any punishment or further mention. In addition, in Grilled Cheesus, when New Directions tries to sing songs about religion Figgins tells them that they can't. *This is the full, longer version of I Say a Little Prayer. *In this episodes Emma says that her OCD started when she was 5 when her brother pushed her in a dairy factory, however in the Season Three episode "Asian F," in a flashback she was in toddler form and it seems that it's her parents who caused her OCD by making her wipe the glass that the waitress served them. Errors *Principal Figgins gives Mr. Schue a list of songs that are approved. Mr. Schue says that they only have Jesus or balloons in the title. Then when Rachel complains about Quinn getting the solo in Don't Stop Believing, Mr. Schue says the reason was that her audition song was on Figgins' list, and she sang it pretty well. Quinn's audition was "I Say A Little Prayer". Neither Jesus nor balloons are in the title. *Quinn says that through the school newspaper Will should know that her and Finn were dating. In Rumours Terri says that the school newspaper was discontinued 2 years previous, a year before the events of Showmance. Navigational Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes